


iPod Shuffle Challenge

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, basically just a bunch of dumb drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod Shuffle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> iPod Shuffle Challenge because I am trash and I can't focus on more srs writing?  
> Rules;   
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional  idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle  
> 3\. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going.  
> 4\. Write ten (I wrote over 10, oops…) of these drabbles and then post them up (if you’re writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection.
> 
> These drabbles are messy and end at random points because I wanted to try to stick close to the rules of the challenge.

**A/N:**  iPod Shuffle Challenge because I am trash and I can't focus on more srs writing?

_Rules;_

_1\. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like. For original fiction, pick two of your characters (or make two up). Additional idea: Pick two of your characters (or make two up) and put them in a scene/setting_

_2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle_

_3\. Write a drabble (a short piece of fiction) related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start writing when the song starts and stop when it ends. No lingering afterward; you have to keep going._

_4\. Write ten  (_ I wrote over 10, oops… _)  of these drabbles and then post them up (if you’re writing fanfiction for a fanfiction site) or put them in a short story collection._ _ _

These drabbles are messy and end at random points because I wanted to try to stick close to the rules of the challenge.

**Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Summary:**  Just a bunch of drabbles written for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.

 **Warnings:**  AU (about 99% of the drabbles are in AU anyway), sexual themes, crack, angst

* * *

1

**Jason Derulo - Whatcha Say?**

The problem with people was that they didn't think before they spoke.

People got emotional. They didn't take a hold of those feelings – they let emotions control them, didn't allow them to be an inspirational source most of the time.   
  
Tom Riddle wasn't one of those people. He was always watching, calculating, thinking. Weighing off the options and stringing together words into sentences, stories, lies and truths. Words weren't just a bunch of letters thrown together; they could be so much more and people simply underestimated them. People didn't see that the way they used their voice could give a word a whole new meaning, didn't know that their facial expressions combined with their lies could give them away.

Tom was an educated man and he knew where he stood in life. Knew what effect he could have on other people.

So then, if Tom knew all of these things. If he was aware of all of it, then how come he could possibly fall for a loudmouthed idiot like Harry Potter?

Harry Potter didn't think, Harry Potter just acted (like his head was stuck in his ass, Tom thought). He was stupid and obnoxious and short and everything Tom wasn't. It just wasn't fair.

And he still wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**2**

**UCLA Scattertones - I'll Make A Man Out Of You**

'Harry – seriously?' Harry glared up from his math textbook to Tom, noting the other teen had already been looking at him. That was nothing new but the amusement flickering in Tom's bright eyes was something Harry would never learn to trust. An amused Tom Riddle usually meant a flustered Harry Potter and he was proven right when Tom pointed to the piece of paper Harry had been writing on just now. 'You got that one all wrong – in fact, you got _all_ of them wrong.'

Harry had known it had been a stupid idea to ask his best friend Tom to help him with his homework. Harry folded his arms over his chest defensively and continued to glare at Tom.

'Shut up beanstalk, I'm trying,' he snapped. He didn't like it when Tom insulted his intelligence, he should be well aware now that Harry's talents and attention were far from academics.

The stupid crush he had on the tall teen was something he didn't like either.

'C'mon, move over. You're hogging the desk and I can't help you that way.'

Harry studied Tom for a bit longer before he moved away with a defeated sigh, tucking away the sight of slight freckles on Tom's cheeks for later musings. After the fiasco of trying to teach Tom how to play soccer he supposed he should allow Tom this small pleasure. If only to mend his wounded ego.

* * *

**3**

**Shane Dawson - Who's that chick?**

Even though Harry was certain of his gay sexuality, sometimes he let his eyes roam and fall onto girls. Girls with their soft curves, long hair, pretty smiles that made Harry still feel nervous despite not feeling attracted to them - it was like looking upon goddesses because women were life itself. Beautiful, strong, unforgiving.

Yet as he watched Bellatrix Black, his godfather's little sister, dancing on the dinner table during a birthday party…

Harry pressed himself more into Tom's side. His eyebrow twitched but he just couldn't tear his eyes away, he seemed to have that in common with the rest of the room. This was his younger brother's eleventh birthday - Bellatrix had shown up with her own alcohol and was playing loud music unfit for a kid's party from her iPhone.

Tom dryly lifted his hand to cover Harry's eyes as if to shield him from the horror that was Bellatrix after a rough divorce, and Harry was resorted to listening as she started yelling the lyrics along.

_'Who's that bitch, I'm that bitch!'_

Somewhere in the corner of the room Albus Severus Potter dropped his ice cream in shock and James Potter stood next to him with shaking fists. Oh boy.

'So do you wanna go or-'

'Yes. Dear God please yes,' Tom instantly replied, sounding grateful and not even bothering to let Harry finish his sentence. Harry followed him without a word when he walked out of the door, and the silence said enough.

He loved women and would forever respect and defend them, but he had never been more glad he was gay.

* * *

 

**4**

**Panic! At The Disco - I write sins not tragedies**

It was entirely childish.

Harry narrowed his green eyes when he looked at Tom, who was apparently having a dinner date with another guy. They had broken up a couple of days ago – for a shitty reason Harry didn't even want to begin to explain, but it came down to the fact that they simply needed a break – and Tom was trying to make him feel jealous.

It was working, dammit.

'Here's your soup, sir,' Harry drawled, his eyes narrowed on Tom. The tall male smirked. He knew Harry worked here and he had  _still_ taken this blonde piece of shit here.

It wasn't like they were actually over, far from it – they were still so in love it hurt. They had just been getting more and more fights because Tom was simply too jealous for his own good and it pissed Harry off to no end. He was giving Harry a taste of his own medicine.

Two could play that game.

He glared at the blonde and pretended his hand slipped. He spilt soup all over the blonde's lap and the male jumped up, yelping in pain.

' _So_ sorry, sir,' Harry murmured though he couldn't help the pleased grin on his face when Tom's eyes widened in surprise. 'My hand must've slipped.'

'I- I – wait until my father hears about this! He'll shut this place down, just wait and see!' The blonde stormed off to the men's room and Harry smirked at Tom.

'Can I get you anything else, sir?' he said. Tom was shocked and Harry wasn't surprised by that because really, when was the last time Harry had done something like that? He was usually a really kind guy.

Just not when people went out with _his_ man.

'I'm so turned on right now,' Tom finally admitted. Harry's cheeks started hurting with the strain he was putting on them by smirking so much.

'Glad to be at your service.'

Harry turned around and walked away, fully aware of Tom's eyes on him.

He bit his bottom lip.

Well.

The best thing about fighting was the make-up sex, wasn't it?

* * *

 

**5**

**Britney Spears - Gimme More**

Harry's lids fluttered shut when Tom thrust into him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and his hands eagerly gripping at Tom's shoulders, his clothes sticking to his skin. The heavy bass of the music seemed to be thrumming through his entire body, making him arch his back, almost rhythmically rutting his hips into him, his hole desperately clutching to Tom's cock.

He felt full but nowhere near sated.

'Fuck, Harry.'

It was funny, really. He only knew this guy's first name yet he was already fucking him in a bathroomstall in a night club. Harry was unsure if he should feel ashamed or aroused by that, but either way he pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. He didn't want to think. This was his night out, he deserved some fun after being dumped.

…was it bad that this guy already knew how to please him better than Harry's ex-lover had? His cock felt long and heavy and wonderful and it stretched Harry's entrance to the max, and he knew that they should've at least used protection, but… He had known he had been in trouble the moment he had looked this man in the eye.

'Tight fucking  _whore_ ,' he hissed into Harry's ear and Harry moaned. Harry was far from a whore, but the thought that this man thought that Harry was attractive enough to actually be desired by so many men turned him on in a strange way.

'Shut the hell up and fuck me,' he demanded, lips feeling bruised, face flushed. The man laughed and started pounding into him, making him lean his head back against the wall, his nails digging into Tom's biceps. This was ridiculous. His orgasm was already building up, making him curl his toes in his shoes, his lids fluttering shut, his entrance clenching and clutching around Tom's wonderful manhood…

Maybe he should go to clubs a bit more often now that he was single again.

Tom's blue eyes glimmered in the light and his lips were warm and secure on Harry's lips.

Though, come to think of it, Harry wouldn't mind remaining single for only a short while.

* * *

 

**6**

**Scouting For Girls - Heartbeat**

There were a lot of things Harry liked about Tom. He liked his voice, his smile, his hands, his wit, his hair, his body. He liked the way Tom would just sit down at breakfast, grab a red marker and mark every spelling/grammar mistake in his morning newspaper to ' _help wake up his brain_ ', he liked how Tom took the time to arrange things for the weekend. Harry liked Tom because he was funny when he wasn't trying and he liked Tom because Tom was talented and smart. He was great. Almost perfect.

 _Almost_.

The thing Harry did not like – he possibly hated it – was the fact that Tom stole his sweets. So he had come up with a plan. He had only one lollipop left and dammit, Tom had just grabbed it and was about to pop it into his mouth. Without even thinking Harry lunged forward and snatched it out of his grip and Tom glanced up at him with a bewildered look on his face.

Harry licked it and released a victorious _Ha!_

'Harry…?'

'I licked it and now you don't want it and now we both don't have any candy! You ate all of my gummibears yesterday, don't think I don't know!'

Tom's jaw worked and he looked incapable of coming up with anything to say, and Harry's eyebrow twitched violently when Tom popped it back into his mouth.

'I – You – I  _licked_ it!' Harry stammered, bewildered because this wasn't supposed to happen and Tom was so _gross_!

'I had your cock down my throat last night and you think I'm going to throw this away just because you  _licked_ it? May I remind you that your tongue was in my mouth this very morning?'

Harry's face flushed and he opened and closed his mouth, looking a bit like a fish out of water. Tom smirked and tucked his red marker behind his ear, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back into his seat.

'If you wanted it so badly you could just ask. I don't mind sharing.'

'I –' Harry said stupidly. Tom smirked.

'Do you want to suck on my lollipop, mister Potter?'

'Shut up!' Harry exclaimed. Tom just cackled when Harry smacked the back of his head.

* * *

 

**7**

**Courtney Love - Hold On To Me**

25 years.

25 years they had shared together. They had grown up with each other - grown up from the irresponsible children they had once been into intelligent men, who have had their shared ups and downs.

Harry clearly remembered the first time he had met Tom Riddle. He had been 7 years old, and kids had been picking on Tom while he'd been playing in the sandbox. He remembered throwing hands full of sand at them, yelling at them to leave Tom alone and they had been best friends ever since. When they had become teenagers they had started dating.

In all those years, they had broken up once. It had been over something small – stupid. They had been young and hadn't know any better but now they did, and they were married. It had been perfect and life with Tom had been easy, wonderful, beautiful. They had their fights, had their issues. They were still human after all of this. And Harry had never been this aware of that fact before.

Tom was fighting for his life.

Harry stared out in front of him, his pale face looking sick. Tom had needed that heart transplant, but there was no telling if his body was trying to grow accostumed to its new heart. Tom had made a stupid joke before going into surgery, some stupid reference to the Wizard of Oz and how it was unfortunate for Harry that they couldn't do brain transplants as well.

Harry wished he didn't have a heart himself.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt this much, if he didn't have one.

* * *

 

**8**

**Your Favorite Martian - The Stereotypes Song**

Okay. Tom knew his lover was younger than him – Harry had his childish sides. Which was great because they made Tom's life fun and unexpected. Harry acted on impulses and was pretty much everything he wasn't. It sometimes surprised him that they had yet to break up even though Harry had brought happiness into his life.

However, Tom couldn't help the violent twitching in his eyebrow when he read the text Harry sent him just a couple of minutes ago.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn._

'Sir? Everything alright?'

Tom glanced up to the curious faces of his employees. He had been in the middle of a meeting when he had received the text, and everyone was waiting for him to say something.

Tom released a long drawn out sigh and started rubbing the bridge of his nose as he felt a splitting headache come up.

'What is this, I can't even…'

His phone buzzed again and Tom glanced at it. Another text from Harry.

_So are you gonna be all over me like an unibrow on an Indian girl when you get home, or what?_

Tom smacked his forehead and dropped his phone in his lap, a part of him seriously considering to change his phone number as soon as possible and forcing Harry to never use the internet again.

…At least the offer was nice.

* * *

 

9

**Maroon 5 - Never gonna leave this bed**

When they were like this, limbs tangled, half asleep, eyes crossed from the attempt at looking each other in the eye from up this close, they simply lost track of time.

It wasn't that time didn't matter to them when they were like this. They both knew they had to get up soon, get back into the rush called daily life, had places to be and people to see. Harry's fingers brushed over Tom's and Tom grinned, taking hold of his hand.

It was just that the outside world would never have the comfort this bed would have.

* * *

 

**10**

**Auburn - Perfect Two**

This was ridiculous.

Harry fumbled with his tie for a moment before releasing a frustrated sigh and taking the damn thing off. He never wore ties or dress shirts at that and he was sure his… _Date_ would notice when he suddenly would. Still – he wanted to make an effort, and he needed to make a good impression.

Harry fussed a bit over his hair, pausing from where he had been trying to get it from sticking up like that. He looked nothing like himself with his hair parted like that, in fact, he felt like he looked like something that had escaped from  _Revenge of the Nerds._

He was being such a dumb fuck.

His cheeks felt warm and he ran a few hands through his hair to mess it up again and then he started unbuttoning his dress shirt and switched it for his favorite sweater. He had been friends with Tom for years now. He shouldn't be acting like this.

After all, Harry had been the one to ask him out.

* * *

**11  
**

**Letters and lights – smile bright**

Tom Riddle never opted to walk away from his problems.

He preferred to run. Seeing the situation he was in right now, running seemed like a very good idea indeed.

You see, Tom never was quite fond of anything in particular except for Harry and sex and books. Preferably the first two of those combined, yet he couldn’t quite combine those two when he’s being glared to death by a certain father in law – who most certainly seemed to want to shove his fork into Tom’s flawless complexion – and being regarded by a certain nervous mother in law.

He knew he should’ve screwed Harry senseless and make him forget about making Tom meet his parents when he had the chance.

Damn Harry and his puppy eyes.

The corner of Tom’s mouth was twitching downwards and his hand was curled around his knife, just in case, whil his other was being held under the table by a shaky Harry.

‘He is your  _what_ now?’

Oh boy.

Tom’s eye twitched and Harry squeezed his hand, his face flushed and a frown marring his features.

‘You heard me,’ Harry murmured, ‘dad. He’s my _boyfriend_.’

Something inside of Tom clenched at seeing Harry liked that. Whereas it did turn him on – but then again, Harry could snap his fingers and Tom would get hard – it also made him feel somewhat… Sorry for him. It wasn’t like Tom had any relatives to introduce Harry to, so he had to make this work.

So he put on his most charming smile.

‘Thank you for dinner, James and Lily. I am grateful you're willing to have me over’

James’ eyes narrowed. ‘What did you just call me?’

Tom’s eye twitched again and Harry kicked him under the table.

‘You have no right to call me James,’ got growled from the other side of the table. Harry’s hand tightened on his own and Tom bit the inside of his cheek to keep from insulting the male. ‘Call me daddy~!’

Tom decided that Harry was adopted no matter how much Harry looked like his parents.

* * *

 

**12**

**Laserkraft 3d – nein mann**

It wasn't unusual for Tom to toss Harry notes during class, honestly, and Harry could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with, however, was being caught in the act by one Severus Snape who demanded that Harry would read the note out loud for everyone to hear because the greasy slime was a sadist like that.

Harry stared at the note, feeling his face heat up.

'We're waiting, mister Potter,' Snape sneered at him, and Harry didn't need to look to know that Tom was still wearing that goddamn smirk on his face.

Fucking asshole.

 _'S-seeing you like this makes me want to do nothing more but...'_ Harry stammered, his voice wavering, his free hand nervously running through his hair. He was going to kill Tom. He did it on purpose, too.

'We haven't got all day,' Snape snapped. Harry thought he heard a couple of classmate snicker in the back of the classroom and he decided that he officially hated his boyfriend.

 _'...bend... bend you over the desk you're sitting at and take you. I like the noises you made for me last night.'_ Tense silence followed and Harry thought that if any more blood would rush to his cheeks, his head would explode. He didn't dare to look at his classmates and focused solely on his teacher. He was shocked to find that the greasy haired male's cheeks were tinged a faint pink.

'Detention, mister Riddle,' Snape finally managed to say. 'Potter sit down.'

'Sir? Aren't you going to give me dete-'

'I am going to do everything in my power to keep you two as far away from each other as possible. Now  _sit_!'

* * *

 

**13**

**Darren Criss – Last Friday Night**

When Harry Potter woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom with an unfamiliar man staring at him through piercing blue eyes, he knew two things.

One, he was completely naked. Only the sheets riding low on his lips were keeping him from being revealed to this stranger.

Two, he had a hangover.

A pretty bad one, at that.

Harry made a soft noise and dropped his head back to the bed again. Perhaps he should be more worried about the guy next to him, and he probably would’ve been if his head hadn’t hurt so much. It felt like it was going to split in half.

At least the guy was attractive.

'Good morning,' the male in question started. Harry opened one eye to take in those gorgeously shaped cheekbones, defined jawline and straight nose. From up close Harry could tell that he had little dark flecks sprinkled in his eyes.

Yeah, he could be doing a lot worse.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together For Every Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365989) by [Tobalerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobalerone/pseuds/Tobalerone)




End file.
